Zelda's Story
by Queen Arceus
Summary: Zelda is tired of being the helpless princess of Hyrule, always being captured. She decided to come to the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Coliseum to prove princesses can fight and she even befriends Samus, the Galaxy's greatest bounty hunter on the way.


Zelda was at the arena of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Coliseum. She was tired of being the captured, helpless princess of Hyrule and she needed a brake, so she came here. At first, they didn't let her into the coliseum because they thought she wasn't strong enough but they let her in once they tasted her magic powers. They were strong, but not strong enough to escape the wrath of the ugly asshole Ganondorf. She really didn't know how Link managed to beat him every time. Maybe it was hero's luck or that huge Master Sword of his. He was kind enough to be a true hero though. He wasn't cocky, selfish, and didn't stare at her chest like all the knights she ended up firing. He was a true hero who only battled Ganondorf for the sake of saving his people and not his fame. They've shared a few conversations before and she found Link to rather humorous. He was also handsome, with muscles earned from hard work, beautiful ocean blue eyes and wavy, dirty-blonde hair under that green hat of his. Zelda shook her head and stopped thinking about Link.

She was at this arena to prove that princesses could fight. In her fury, she kicked the sorry asses of Wario, Luigi, Marth, Ness and R.O.B. She was now fully healed and ready for the next battle. For this special occasion, she was wearing her black gown and her cerulean blue eyes glowed bright with determination. Zelda looked up at the score board, where the next matches and the stage were displayed. The next stage was the Battlefield, She was to be in a team battle with Zero Suit Samus and their team was red. 'I'll have to change my outfit' Zelda sighed. Oh well. Then she looked at who she was going against and it was to be the green team, Link and Snake. 'I'm actually going to battle the guy who saves me.' thought Zelda. I wonder how he'll react when he sees me. And that guy, Snake doesn't look so friendly.'

Then Zelda saw a woman with long blonde hair in a ponytail, wearing a red jumpsuit, walk up to her. Her face was pretty and her eyes were dark blue, though her expression was blank.

"Are you Zelda?" she questioned.

"Yes I am. And you are Samus?" replied Zelda.

"That I am. You're my teammate. Aren't you supposed to be dressed in red?" Samus said with her eyebrows raised at my attire.

"Yes, I'll make a quick change. I'll see you on the battle field." said Zelda. She scurried away from Samus and into the bathroom. Her teammate was quite intimidating. She went into a stall with her name written on it and quickly changed her clothes. When she came out, she looked better than she thought she would. Zelda quickly ran out of the bathroom and onto the battle field at the right moment. A minute before the match started, Link saw Zelda.

"What are you doing here?!" shouted Link who was clearly surprised the princess of Hyrule was here, battling.

"I thought I should take a brake from ruling the kingdom and decided to come here. Why are you surprised?" came Zelda's answer.

"Isn't this a bit dangerous for you?" questioned Link.

"I just defeated five guys. I think I might be able to handle you since you're probably going to go easy on me. I am a sorceress in case you didn't already know that."

"Who said I was going to go easy on you?" Link smirked.

Before Zelda was about to answer, Samus pulled her back and they positioned themselves at the edge of the battle field with Link and Snake on the other side.

"Ready, and GO!" echoed a man's deep voice.

Zelda decided to take the lead and sent Din's fireball straight towards Link, who managed to avoid it with great difficulty.

Samus took out her paralyzer gun and hit Snake in the chest. He staggered back for a moment, but quickly regained balance.

Link ran forward with his Master sword and was about to stab Samus (he wasn't planning to hurt Zelda) in the chest, but she ran away fast enough. Then she quickly pulled her plasma whip out and slashed Link on the back, as he landed. He winced in pain. Link quickly stood up and blocked the plasma whip with his sword. Then he stabbed Samus's legs when she was close enough. Samus gave a small grunt of pain but held up her head and smirked at Link. She did a backwards flip and landed behind him. Then she took out her paralyzer and hit Link on the chest as he turned around. Link gave a short battle cry and charged towards Samus, his eyes now burning with determination.

Meanwhile...

Zelda's fight with Snake was going pretty well. She stunned him with her magic power and he couldn't move, now being helplessly tossed around. She managed to dodge all his deadly bombs earlier using Farore's wind and reflected all his weapons with her reflector move, Naryu's love but he punched her hard in the face twice and she had two black bruises on her cheeks. He was pretty weak now, so Zelda decided to finish him of with a small but powerful attack she learned a while back. When he was in the air, she shot a powerful flame through her finger and he was sent flying out of the battlefield. He came back a solid statue. She won! She didn't think she would win this but she actually won!

Then she remembered she was in a team battle and looked over at her teammate, Samus, who was still fighting Link. Zelda quietly ran over to him and grabbed him by surprise, securing him with the magic power in her hands and she tossed him out of the rink! Just as she was about to celebrate, she saw Link's body engulfed in red light, spinning in midair. He was just about to slash Zelda when he was coming down but Samus stood in front of her and hit him with her plasma wire! Link was finally sent out of the battlefield for good and he fell from the sky as a gray statue, landing on the hard stone floor.


End file.
